Untitled
by EdwardvsNaruto
Summary: Naruto and Kakashi goes to Las Vegas, and finds an indoor amusement park! Read for their adventure.


**Summary: **Naruto and Kakashi goes to Las Vegas and finds an indoor amusement park.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own it.

** AN: **My cousin asked me to write a fanfic (he's 9!) so I just wrote this. D Hope you like it anyway.

**--------------------------------------------------------- **

**Naruto's POV **

"Cool-o," Kakashi whispered next me.

"I know!" I replied.

We were standing by a bus stop, in the middle of the bright, crowded Las Vegas, past midnight. If I haven't checked the time from the drunk guy's watch, standing a few feet away from us, I wouldn't have know it was already 12:30 am. If I was in any other place, I would have thought that it's barely 8 in the evening or something, for a lot of people still seems be outside, in the middle of the week, not even a weekend, not even a holiday.

Kakashi and I were at this place in Las Vegas called 'Strip'. I have no idea why called it that, by the way, whether people actually strip here, I do not know. At first, I predicted to see people walking around naked, but my prediction, was incorrect. I don't know whether to be relieved, or disappointed. I mentally smacked my head.

Las Vegas was, of course, full of bright lights. There we casinos all around the 'Strip', with people gambling with those slot machine thingies. There were also amusement parks, or whatever they were, because there was this roller coaster out door. There was also an Eiffel Tower. _Wait—isn't the Eiffel Tower supposed to be in France? Is Las Vegas in France? Is Las Vegas right next to Paris? Am I even in Las Vegas?_ The questions started popping up in my mind, but ignored them and continued to look around.

There was also the Statue of Liberty, which I never knew was in Las Vegas, right next to this hotel called 'New York, New York'. I thought that was a city, but I pushed the thought away again. There were tons of other casinos around, but one of them caught my eye among the others. It had a clown thingy in front of it, with flashing lights, holding a lollipop.

_Oh, how I wish to steal that lollipop from him one day_. Although the first thing about it that caught my eye was that it was purpled lights_. Purple! Have I ever told you I like purple! I'm planning to change my outfit from orange to purple, in fact, and maybe dye my hair too, or paint my fingernails_. Before I know it, I was thinking of all things that I could turn purple. I smacked myself, but this time, I did it physically. What was that I'm thinking about?!? Is this place making me insane?

Kakashi looked at me questioningly, and I pointed to the 'Circus Circus' place, which was what it says on the sign. I looked like I was telling him that the building had told me, or hypnotized me something, into smacking myself or something like that. Those made me smack myself yet again, earning another weird look. He just shook his head, as if saying 'What am I gonna do with you?', or 'You have serious issues'. We decided to go to the Circus Circus anyway.

When we got inside, a sign immediately caught my eye, again. I went up to it, and saw a big purple rounded kind of thing that says Adventure Dome. It was an amusement park indoor. An amusement park! I love amusement parks, specially the rides and games! It would be awesome to ride the rides, with a roller coaster, or maybe even better, the carousel! I was awed. I saw Kakashi looking at me weirdly again. It's as if I can read his mind, and that he was saying, 'What's so cool about a sign made out of paper?' I ignore it anyway.

"Let's go here!" I said to him excitedly.

He read the sign with the informations about the indoor amusement park, and mirrored the same expression that I had a minute ago. I smiled with satisfaction.

"Who's the weirdo now?" I asked mockingly.

We ran toward where the sign pointed where it was, clearly having a unannounced race. We continue to follow the directions, after directions, until we made it there. It was awesome! There were a roller coaster, one called 'Inverter', which turns you upside down, a water ride, and yes, a carousel, and lots of other rides! We we're suppose to buy a wristband before we ride any rides, but neither me, nor does Kakashi have any money.

Suddenly, Kakashi ran as fast as he can, invisible to the non-ninjas up to the wristband booth, and took two of them, without anyone seeing.

"You stole those!" I whispered frantically, but taking the wristband anyway.

"I did not!" He argued. "I just borrowed it. We'll return them later!"

He did have a point, but a pang of guilt still hit me. I looked around again with the all the rides. Suddenly, all the guilt went away as I put on the wristband_. Heck, who cares about guilt, conscience, karma? I'm going on the rides!_

We ran up to the nearest one, which is the Inverter, and went on the line. While we waited, I noticed that there were plenty of children here, a lot more than the ones that I saw outside, although, there were still their parents with them. The line was quick and Kakashi and I went on. It can hold about 20-30 people per ride.

We sat down on the first set of seats. There were really tight seatbelts on them for protection, hurting my belly a little. As the ride started, I was feeling a bit nervous. I saw the other people, screaming on this ride before, from being turned upside down. The ride was mellow at first, but gets worse and worse. It started going on its side, until it finally turned the us all upside down. I felt myself screaming on tope of my lungs, with Kakashi screaming in unison. I felt that I was gonna die, and fall off the ride right then and there. I felt my hair go up, down I guess, but I was upside down, and my blood going down on my face.

'_Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!'_ my mind was screaming, while I scream "AHHH!!!!!" on top of my lungs with Kakashi. I found myself praying to God, or whoever it is that you're suppose to pray to. _'Please, don't make me die! I'll be a nicer person now. But if I did bless the people of Konoha Village, and I hope that they'll always remember me!' I really am going insane,_ I told myself.

When the ride was getting a bit mellow again, I noticed that we we're the only people still screaming. I looked around, not very much with the tight seatbelt, but I still saw some people. They we're all, at least that's what seemed like, giving us weird looks, for we we're still screaming when the ride was almost over. I quickly closed my mouth to restrain myself from more screaming. Kakashi was still screaming on my left, however. I looked away, not wanting to share more embarrassment with him.

When the ride was over, he finally stopped screaming. He was screaming on top of his lungs the whole ride! Who's the weirdo now, sucker? He was getting more weird looks from everyone.

"That was the scariest, yet the best ride I have ever had in my whole life!" He finally said.

"Suuure…" I said with my 'Yea right' voice.

"What?" He asked me, sensing the tone of my voice.

"Look around." I whispered quietly.

He followed. People were still pointing at him. I can here people's murmurs saying 'Weirdo' and 'He's that dude I was talking about' and lot of other things I can't comprehend.

Kakashi flushed with embarrassment. When another person behind him called him 'Weirdo' he jumped in front of him (not on him to my relief)

"I am not a weirdo!!" He said.

I looked away, acting like I don't know him. I walked over to another ride called The Rim Runner that looked like a water ride. I can still hear Kakashi arguing that he was faking his screaming and that he wasn't a weirdo, while people tried to avoid him, clearly thinking he was mentally insane, which I think he is…

I went on the Rin Runner and got on the ride. There were about 16 people per ride, and 4 people on each rows. I was on the farthest left, while there we're three 8 and 9 year olds next to me. We pulled down the seatbelt bar. The ride started.

The ride seems to be really boring at first. We were just floating around the water. The kid next to me suddenly spoke.

"Do you have a candy?" The little 8 year old boy asked.

"No." I said flatly.

"But I want candy!" I was surprised.

"Too bad, I don't have any." The other two children glared at me as well.

"Don't talk to my little brother like that!" The kid who looks a bit older than the previous one said.

I can't believe I was getting here, but I really didn't have any candy and they are really annoying me.

"Ok, I won't talk to any of you at all." I said simply.

"But I want candy!" The littlest kid said. I ignored him.

They seem to be angry at being ignored. To my horror, they started hitting, scratching, punching, slapping and biting me! I covered myself at the attempt to block them, but there weren't much place to move.

I wasn't paying attention to the ride because of the little children, that before I know it, we were falling down from a really high place, fast. I heard the children scream, but still hitting me at the same time. _Ahh!!! I screamed in my head. Is this suppose to happen? Or is destiny just really trying to kill me since the other ride didn't do the job?!?! And these children are so annoying! Ow! Someone just bit me on the arm, and scratch me on the face and punched me on the head!_ Then, there was loud 'Swoosh!' as the ride hits the water, splashing them into the ride, making everyone wet.

I started cursing myself mentally why had to pick this ride, and why I didn't just wait for Kakashi. I'd rather be embarrassed being seen with him, than getting constantly hit by this devils. If I can just parctice that jutsu I've been working on on them...

That was the end of the ride, when everyone was wet. The three little children immediately went got out of the ride, with the littlest one crying for candy, apparently. They run towards a middle aged woman, carrying another baby. The children, or should I call then monsters? Was pointing at me. The woman walked over to me, and…

_Splat!_

I felt a hard force on my face, adding to the injuries that I got from the ride…

---------------------------------------------------------------

**AN**: Hi! Thanks for reading! If the characters seems to be OOC and not Naruto-like, I apologize! I have never written any Naruto fanfictions before...I didn't have much time to write it, and making them as I go, but tell me what you think!

This was meant to be oneshot, but as I was writing them, I realized that they will require chapters. I'll add chapter two in the next few days. Review and tell me what you think...

PS--This isn't really the account that I use, it's more of my cousin's (except he doesn't know how to use it), so I won't get on much...


End file.
